


Unexpected

by lokifying



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Switching, Werewolf!Thor, vampire!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokifying/pseuds/lokifying
Summary: Loki has to deal with a certain werewolf problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ay, so, hello, this is a little something that I wrote and I wanted to share, the first fic I've actually managed to finish in a while.

 

The prisoner was brought into the hall in chains, four guards flanking his sides.

 

Upon the throne sat the King, though _sprawled_ was a more fitting definition, legs apart with his left elbow propped on the armrest, fingers held aloft close to his head, emerald gaze trained upon the newcomer.

 

As the blond was brought forth, Loki took notice of the dried blood covering his bare chest in random patterns, hair wild and in disarray, while only a pair of torn shorts covered his lower half.

 

Silence stretched on for a few beats once the footsteps came to a halt, as storming blue eyes met icy green ones.

 

“Kneel.”

 

Nothing happened. Loki had to suppress a smile. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy some defiance, it made things much more fun.

 

A look was thrown at one of guards, who immediately complied to the silent command, bringing the electric baton he was holding crashing against the back of the prisoner’s legs, making him fall on his knees to the ground with only the barest sound of pain passing his lips.

 

“So you’re the little troublemaker,” the voice of the King drawled, and he could feel the rage radiating from the man that stared him down, chest heaving, even in the lower position where he found himself. “You did a lot of damage, I’m impressed.”

 

He had lost many soldiers during the attack, would’ve lost more hadn’t Loki himself intervened.

 

“What were you hoping to achieve, busting into my territory all by yourself?” He continued when he was met with dead silence, not that he really expected an answer. “Don’t tell me you actually believed you could get to me. Then what? Would you kill me swiftly, or would you take your time, tearing me to pieces, limb by limb?” A sardonic smile curled his thin lips as he inched slightly forward, his voice dropping to a purr. “You would love it. I’d like to see you try.”

 

All the while, Thor remained silent, that deathly glare burning through him, the only response he got was a mere, barely perceptible twitch of the lips as he finished his sentence.

 

The figure sitting on the throne leaned back and sighed.

 

“Give him a bath, make him pretty for me, then take him to my chambers.”

 

The guards didn’t bat an eye and immediately followed through with the order.

 

* * *

 

Thor paced the length of the room, back and forth, examining trinkets and anything that caught his attention.

 

He did think of escaping, but he knew it’d be of no use. He was still recovering from battle, though he had killed many of Loki’s army, he knew there were much more where those came from.

 

His attention was caught by the sound of the door opening, and when his gaze landed on that tall, dark figure, he did what he’d been wanting to do since he was brought into that hall.

 

* * *

 

Loki barely had time to close the door behind himself when suddenly lips crashed against his.

 

His mind was reeling, body automatically responding to the rough hands that clawed at him, a demanding mouth against his own, tongue forcing its way inside once his lips parted around a cry of surprise.

 

He wanted to speak, but at the same time he yearned for those warm lips. It took some internal struggle, but Loki finally gathered enough self-control to bite down hard onto the blond’s lip enough to draw blood. That earned him a growl and the lips retreated, now sliding down to his throat, where the assault continued.

 

His hands clawed at a broad back, a guttural moan forcing its way out of him as he was smothered by that powerful body.

 

“Fuckfuckfuck, _Thor_ ,” he gasped, then growled. “Calm the fuck down, you brute.”

 

He heard a sigh and then he was face to face with a very annoyed-looking Thor.

 

“ _What_ ,” The man snapped, much to Loki’s amusement. “How do you expect me to be calm? It’s been ages.”

 

“Careful how you speak to me, wolfie. I am King now.”

 

“So I’ve noticed.”

 

The vampire pushed him away, surprised that he was actually allowed to walk past him, and made his way towards the pitcher of wine.

 

“Aren’t you happy for me?” He could hear footsteps behind him as he brought a glass to his lips, and soon enough there were arms wrapping around him. Despite himself, Loki leaned against the strong chest. It had been a long time.

 

“I am. Now we have an actual chance at peace.”

 

Of course. He was expecting that.

 

“ _Thor_ ,” an exasperated sigh followed. “Let’s not talk about such matters right now.”

 

Then a chuckle, and Thor was nuzzling him.

 

“Alright.”

 

Loki turned around in the arms that caged him in, glass of wine still in hand, from which he took a sip, licking his lips afterwards while they locked eyes, and he was capable of hearing a low rumble emanating from Thor’s chest.

 

“Let’s talk about the many of my kin you’ve killed.”

 

“How about we don’t talk about anything at all.”

 

“Oh no, bad Thor, you’ll not get away with this. I’ll have to remind you of your place, punish you.”

 

“Is that so?” Blue eyes glinted dangerously and a smirk spread across those plump lips. The sick fuck. He was just as bad as Loki. “I had to get your attention somehow. I succeeded and I regret nothing, I’ll gladly endure any punishment you come up with.”

 

The dark-haired male hummed, drinking the last of the wine before wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck, leaning into him and bringing their faces as close as they could get.

 

“Do you have any _idea_ what the sight of you in chains did to me?” His pupils dilated as the memory came back to him, and he pressed himself against the other with a moan, feeling their obvious arousals rub against each other. “I wanted to jump you right then and there, bend you over the throne – _my_ throne – and have my way with you until you became a blabbering mess.”

 

“Is this my punishment?” Thor’s voice was rough, those words having obviously affected him just as they did to Loki, and warm lips again descended onto a pale throat.

 

Loki tipped his head back and let out a strained laugh.

 

“No. The punishment– it doesn’t have to be right now. Just– bed. Now.”

 

Their lips found each other once again as they stumbled into bed, unable to keep their hands off each other, clothes getting lost on the way.

 

As soon as they hit the mattress, Loki straddled Thor, their cocks rubbing against one another as the vampire’s body writhed atop the werewolf.

 

Their desperation didn’t allow them much time for foreplay, Loki soon had two thick fingers stuffed deep inside his hole, as he trembled and clawed at Thor’s chest, and when he was finally, _finally_ , filled with that generous length, he lost himself completely, bouncing away onto that magnificent cock as if his life depended on it.

 

Strong hands gripped him, and when he was presented with that tantalizing throat as Thor threw back his head, he couldn’t help himself, sharp fangs effortlessly breaking through skin, and that was all it took for Thor to come apart, his shout piercing the air as he shot his release inside his lover, Loki following soon after.

 

They spent hours “catching up” and there was a _lot_ of catching up to do.

 

At one point, Thor found himself face down ass up in bed, as Loki hammered into him from behind, whispering filth into his ear.

 

“Oh, Thor, how does it feel? How does it feel when the roles are reversed and _you_ are the bitch in heat taking it on all fours?” He would sneer, and Thor would would fist the sheets with a choked-off sob.

 

Loki would wrap cold fingers around his throat and pull him up flush to his chest, his relentless thrusting never once faltering.

 

“How does the alpha wolf inside you feel?” He asked with a sharp jab of hips. “He mustn’t like it, it must be so confusing, he must be yearning to rebel. But you won’t, won’t you? You’re a good boy, Thor, aren’t you?”

 

And Thor could only moan, only to receive a sharp tug to his hair, strong enough to make his scalp burn.

 

“ _Aren’t you?_ ” The question was repeated in a snarl, cold lips making contact with the shell of his ear. “Answer me.”

 

“Y-Yes, yes! I’m a good boy!”

 

Then he would be shoved down again, a few flicks of the wrists all he needed before his cock was spurting copious amounts of come while Loki himself sought after his own climax behind him.

 

They laid in bed afterwards, tangled in one another, countless bloody marks upon their flesh; bites, scratches– and Thor would say.

 

“I really missed you.”

 

And Loki would reply.

 

“I missed you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome and very helpful, especially since english isn't my first language. if you find any errors feel free to let me know, it'll be much appreciated <3


End file.
